


百花儿棺材铺（第六更11-12）

by volpamante



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volpamante/pseuds/volpamante





	百花儿棺材铺（第六更11-12）

11.

今儿早上轮值的丫鬟是心儿，这姑娘跟了杨九郎很久，长相清秀，杨夫人也暗示过以后给抬房的可能，所以心气儿也高。

端着热水和毛巾走到杨九郎卧房门口却发现连个值夜守门儿的人都没有，心里本来就不爽张小辫儿的她觉得可是抄着了把柄，一会儿一定上夫人那儿狠狠的告一状。

把手里的东西放在桌子上，她伸手撩开床幔，还琢磨着少爷这屋里头是股什么怪味儿啊，再低头一看。

“啊！！！”

她吓得一步三退才看清床上两个赤裸的人，张小辫儿！

杨九郎大清早的被这一嗓子喊醒心情也是好不到哪儿去，可一动弹就蹭着张小辫儿滑溜溜的身体瞬间火气就下去了，而且下到了一个早晨本就很精神的地方。

张小辫儿比他遭罪，虽然也被吵醒了，但意识还是很迷糊，眼睛都睁不开，就听着杨九郎哑着嗓子说：“滚出去。”

然后眼前模模糊糊的看到个人影一溜烟儿的跑了。

掀开一半的床幔又被放了下去，杨九郎热乎乎的身体伴随着一个个亲吻又压了上来。

张小辫儿意识很迷糊，昨晚上的事儿还没有完全回到他的脑子里，加上眼前杨九郎又捏着他的下巴索吻，他就乖巧的张嘴，又被拖向更混沌的状态。

俩人亲了一会儿，张小辫儿就觉得自己腿间那东西有了反应，不但自己的有了反应，还有一个也戳在自己的大腿根儿上，不轻不重的顶弄。

他这才想起来发生了什么，羞臊感一下子涌了上来，偏过了头不让亲了，手也颤颤巍巍的推身上的人。

杨九郎看着怀里的人一双桃花儿眼半睁着脸色潮红的害羞，更是觉得下半身火烧火燎，恨不得马上冲进去重温一下昨夜的极乐，又顾念张小辫儿身体，就先伸手探到那人后身去摸，俩人昨晚上闹到很晚，完事儿估计也就是俩时辰之前，那满手的白浊还温热，里面也没有血色，看来那润滑膏真是好东西。

确认了张小辫儿身体无碍，杨九郎也就一门心思的哄人了，他哼唧着牵了张小辫儿的手去摸自己那张牙舞爪的物件儿，嘴上求饶道：“好小辫儿，你看看哥哥实在是受不住了，硬成这样自己肯定不能消下去啊，你再给我一次好不好心肝儿。”

嘴上打着商量，身上可不是，那圆头话音未落就挤进了穴口，借着昨晚上剩下的东西，说话间就要整根没入。

张小辫儿急的拿手推他，却在碰到交合处的一刹那羞的脑子里一片空白，就这一秒，他的手被杨九郎十指相扣的按到了一边，‘噗嗤’一声，那东西整个一下子就撞了进去。

张小辫儿仰起脖子发出了一声轻哼，那么巨大的感觉，他只能发出这样小小的一声来纾解。

杨九郎爽的低吼一声，胡乱的亲着身下的人，下半身不停歇的撒着花儿挺动，直撞得张小辫儿浑身发抖，摇着头躲他。本就是冲动的年纪，这事儿上需求强，干的爽了那还顾得上其他，他把张小辫儿翻了个身后入，双手握着那窄窄的腰，疯了一样的往里顶。

张小辫儿被他吓到了，只觉得自己怕是要被杨九郎弄死，挣扎着想往前躲，腰上的手却像钢铁一样，把他牢牢地固定在那里，身后的撞击一下一下越来越猛，他觉得整个世界都在晃动，渐渐支持不住，呼吸都困难了起来。

他抽泣着支撑不住身体趴倒在床上，杨九郎便提着他的腰往自己胯下按，张小辫儿涕泪横流全身颤抖，那穴里也是越夹越紧的无上之境，等他两眼一翻再次昏过去，小穴抽搐一样的伺候着杨九郎，才终让一大早发疯的杨少爷射了出来。

杨九郎心满意足的抱着张小辫儿尾蹭，只觉得如获至宝，心里的爱意泛滥，恨不得现在就娶他过门儿。

 

他俩的事儿就在俩人还没起床的时候添油加醋的传遍了整个杨府，下人们打个照面冲着杨九郎住的院子努一努嘴，使个眼色心照不宣，还有那心思龌龊的对张小辫儿肖想联翩，更有甚者已经在心里盘算着等少爷腻了自己是不是也能睡上一回那美目蜂腰的妙人儿。

这么想的人里头不乏之前和张小辫儿称兄道弟的，也不乏张小辫儿帮过忙的，但人心就是这样，谁还能因为龌龊心思挨板子么？

“您可瞧着吧，这都要中午了，人还没放下床呢，那小玩意玩儿绝对是极品。”

“我听说啊，刚才他们去门口瞧了，那床晃的跟树叶儿似的，大白天的那简直是狐狸精转世啊。”

“可惜了那小哑巴出不了声儿，否则咱还能听个响儿。”

“嘿，就算是他能出声儿现在也叫不出来了吧。”

 

岁数儿小一点的丫鬟，比如柳儿，虽然听不太懂那些个闲言碎语，但就是单从语气上也知道不是什么好言语，柳儿有些生气的想，凭什么说辫儿哥哥是狐狸精，那是骂坏女人的，跟辫儿哥哥沾一点边儿么！

这荒唐的事儿直到杨夫人屋里来人叫杨九郎过去问事才算作罢。

杨少爷出屋前吩咐伺候好张小辫儿，柳儿便赶紧进去看，那平日里月亮一样的人躺在床榻上睡着，身上盖着碧绿色锦缎被面的薄被，有年纪大的老妈子打了热水来说要给他擦洗，就把柳儿轰了出去。

小丫头儿也不走，就蹲在门边儿上等着，便听得屋里刘妈妈叹气，旁边的王妈妈就劝她：“命啊。”

‘命’这个字不是她第一次听见旁人说起了，不过这玄而又玄的东西连大人们都说不清，她一个小丫鬟自然更是琢磨不明白的，只是她觉得辫儿哥哥是个那么好的人，好人应该就有好命的。

 

12.

儿子大了，当娘的其实也没什么可管教的，杨夫人打看见张小辫儿第一天起就知道自己儿子抱着什么样的心思，之所以放任自流不过也是觉得男孩子与其出去花天酒地万一染上什么脏病回来，不如在身边儿放一个可以用的。

再说张小辫儿终究是个男儿身，有不了孩子，即使未来儿媳妇儿不乐意，那打发起来也方便，干干净净没有后患。

杨夫人知道杨九郎正在热乎劲儿上，这些个话自然是听不得，旁敲侧击的提醒他注意点儿分寸也就让他走了。

 

倒是杨九郎一回来便发现张小辫儿发起了烧，赶紧张喽大夫，院子里可是折腾了一阵。

张小辫儿病了三天，杨九郎在就旁边不错眼珠儿的照顾了三天，底下的人本以为少爷只是图个新鲜，没想到这么痴心一片，那些个小话儿也都不敢说了。

张小辫儿对这些一概不知，他只知道每次睁眼一定能看到杨九郎在边儿上看着自己，起初他烧的没什么力气，看一眼就睡了，后来慢慢有力气了，便看着杨九郎皱起的眉毛笑。

他看着杨九郎满脸的愧疚和心疼，就觉得自己愿意为他遭世上所有的罪。

晚上他靠在床上乖乖喝药，中药汤又黑又苦，没人乐意喝的，坐在床边儿上看着人喝药的杨九郎就又心疼起来。张小辫儿喝光了碗里的药扭头看杨九郎一脸的疼惜，就起了逗他的心思，他皱起眉头来可怜巴巴的看着杨九郎，果然杨九郎立马从凳子上起来坐到了他的身边，张小辫儿一看时机来了飞快的伸出双手捧着杨九郎的脸就亲了过去，刚喝过药的嘴里全是苦味儿，杨九郎身体一僵，张小辫儿在心里偷乐，看给对方苦到了就想往后撤开。

没曾想他往后撤杨九郎却不干了，一只手按住张小辫儿的后脖颈子更用力的唇舌纠缠起来，病中的人毕竟虚弱一些，哪里禁得住杨九郎这么孟浪的动作，没一会儿张小辫儿就软了身体往后倒，杨九郎也就顺势压在他身上，俩人又亲了一会儿，直到张小辫儿呼吸不畅推他，杨九郎才又咬了咬他的嘴唇放开了他，张小辫儿看着俩人唇间拖出来的银丝臊的连忙把脸埋在杨九郎肩上。

杨九郎乐呵呵的胡噜着怀里人的背脊问他：“嘴里还苦吗？”

等了几秒，他得到了一个不抬脸的幅度小小的摇头。

 

等张小辫儿身体好了，他才意识到自己在杨府里的地位发生了翻天覆地的变化，杨九郎不乐意他一天天的往各种铺子里跑的见不到人，各个账房的掌柜自然也不敢再麻烦他，于是张小辫儿每天就守在杨九郎身边。

要是赶上有正事儿呢，就办正事儿，要是没事儿呢，就任着杨九郎胡闹。

俩人正式蓬勃的年纪，又刚互通了心意，情事上自然是一点就着，加上杨九郎又是个上了脑就混不吝的主儿，但凡心思一动立即就得脱裤子办事儿。

丫鬟小厮想禀个事儿都得在门口先跟当值的确认好，也有那腌臜心思的就偷摸的顺着窗户缝儿窥私。

这一日下午书房好端端的就关上了门窗，下人便也就机灵的站在门外不进去打扰，赶巧儿这钟老大来问事，一看情况也知道书房里定是一番香艳，垂涎张小辫儿已久的他赶紧避开人，躲在书房后面的竹林里从后窗往里看。

只见张小辫儿下身的衣服散了满地，黑色的大褂扣子零散露出大半个肩膀后后背，真真是蜂腰猿背，赤裸的皮肤上已经处处红痕，妙人儿上半身趴在书桌上，后面杨九郎衣着倒是齐整，但下半身的动作和动作发出的湿润的声音任谁都能看出俩人行事的激烈。

大褂后摆挡住了交合的地方，张小辫儿被折腾的面如桃花眼泛泪光，伏在案上咬着自己的手指发出细碎的哼唧，看来是实在受不住了，伸手往后推拒着，杨九郎就抓着他的腰往自己怀里狠狠一按，那张小辫儿扬起上半身紧闭着双眼，浑身一抖，该是射了。

杨九郎俯下身子去亲他，俩人亲的难分难解，等着张小辫儿高潮平复了一点，杨九郎便直接提着那人的胯骨把人抱离了地面，一下失了平衡的张小辫儿往前扑了一下，被杨九郎扶直了上半身，他只能手堪堪的撑着桌面，往后仰倒在杨九郎怀里。

张小辫儿岁数小一些，身量儿又比同龄人要轻，这么被人从身后抱起离地着操也不是什么难做的动作，但他整个人的重量都在交合的地方，那滋味可想而知。

他叫也叫不出来，一双长腿因为过度的快感下意识的并在一起向上蜷起，睫毛被眼泪打湿显得楚楚可怜，杨九郎瞧见他这幅样子更是失了理智，也不管别的，就双手按着他的腰拼命的往自己那里撞，这边往里按，这边往前撞，张小辫儿摇着头张嘴发出无声的尖叫，他上半身倒回书案上，下半身双脚离地被杨九郎死命的顶着，双腿可怜兮兮的挣扎了几下，就因为高潮打直了，脚背也绷成了个漂亮的弧形。

他像个布娃娃一样任杨九郎摆布，最后那一阵的撞击让钟老大看着都心惊，那力气狠的每一下都让张小辫儿双眼翻白，杨九郎低吼了一声一口咬在张小辫儿的肩膀上，张小辫儿抽搐了一下打着颤的接受了。

杨九郎那些宝贝东西一点没浪费随着他渐缓的动作一滴不剩的送进了张小辫儿身体里，刚才那勇猛的杨九爷也变得温柔起来，坐在椅子上抱着张小辫儿边亲吻边絮絮的说着情话。张小辫儿高潮的劲儿还没过，他双目无神浑身颤抖，软踏踏的靠着杨九郎捯气。

“我的乖乖，”杨九郎抬起他的下巴给了他一个轻柔的吻，“亲卿爱卿，是以卿卿，我不卿卿，谁当卿卿。”

 

杨九郎和张小辫儿的事很快也传到了张家，传话的人也是存了挑事儿的心，只是看了张母的神色太过骇人便赶紧找补道：“这闲言碎语当不得真啊，等哪天小辫儿回来了让他亲自跟您解释不就完了？”

张母打发走了那人，心里冰凉，不用问，打第一次她见杨九郎心里那种别扭的感觉终于在如今真相大白。那杨九郎看小辫儿时的眼神，哪是看个好玩儿的弟弟的神色，这两年俩人时不常就一起来铺子里，不经意时看对方的眼神，分明就是年少夫妻间的样子。

昨天来时更甚，辫儿在自己家喝个茶那杨九郎都要先拿在手里看温度合适再递过去，更别提那个‘玩笑’了。

那时自己还在后院，那俩人当是以为她没看到。

张父新认识了个匠人，做的寿材描金画银的很是漂亮，大户人家有了白事儿当然更愿意选这样的装裹，于是他们就在铺子里摆了一个做样品。

昨儿中午张小辫儿先自己回来的，吃得了午饭就自己在前面看铺子，杨九郎午后没过多久就跟了过来，小辫儿跟他淘气，故意盘腿坐在那新棺材板儿上冲着杨九郎招手。

杨家少爷之前对这个还有点避讳，但这次却一点也不了，几步就窜了过去。

“怎么着小棺材精，这个跟你比可还比不了。”

张小辫儿就笑。

/我觉得这个就挺好了，应该挺舒服的。/

“这哪儿行啊，太小了……”

后面杨九郎声音低张母没听清，正好俩人见她来了话题也就带开了，如今一回想杨九郎说了什么，那俩人的关系真是明明白白。

杨九郎说：“这哪儿行啊，太小了，我得跟你腻咕一个。”

 

小剧场：

辫儿：/不是说好了我晚饭前就回吗，你怎么还跟来了？/

咩少：“家里没什么事儿我就来看看。”

OS：我能坚持到现在已经非常了不起了好吗，从你出门开始小爷我就想跟着你好吗，我午饭都恨不得蹲在你家门口吃好吗。

趁着张母没看见

辫儿：/我可不跟你腻咕在一个棺材里，我看这个大小挺合适的，略略略！/

咩少：“那就这个大小，诶，宽窄没富裕了，高度上有啊。”

张母：“辫儿，你怎么脸这么红？热啊？”

杨九郎微笑着展开扇子给他扇风。


End file.
